Anamnesis
by irthos
Summary: “Why can I still not remember anything? How can I do the things I do? Who, no, what am I?” Getbacker/Bleach Crossover
1. Chapter 1

Anamnesis

Summary:

"Why can I still not remember anything? How can I do the things I do? Who, no, _what_ am I?"

Timelines and Spoilers:

Getbackers universe: Between the Divine Design and Marine Red Arcs, volume 18. Anything up to there is fair game.

Bleach universe: After the Soul Society Arc but before the Hueco Mundo Arc, during the time in between, volumes 21-26. Anything up to volume 26, plus storyline from the Turn Back The Pendulum Arc, volumes 36 and 37.

A/N:

I've prepared short synopsis' of each manga for those who don't know what they are about. I have left them somewhat vague as to not spoil too much of the story.

Getbackers:

Getbackers is a story about Amano Ginji and Midou Ban, a team of retrievers with a 100% success rate. Their motto is "get back what shouldn't be gone". Ginji has the ability to generate electricity and Ban had a 200kg grip and possesses a power known as the jagan that traps someone in an illusion for a minute.

Bleach:

Bleach is a universe where hollows, evil spirits that where once human, prey on the unknowing human populace. Soul Reapers or shinigami (death gods) are a militant order of spirits who fight hollows and help departed souls pass on so they don't turn into hollows themselves. One needs reiatsu, spiritual pressure or power, to be able to see and interact with the spirit realm.

I have to give a great big glomp to Madawg for the title and solution for this piece. I also have to thank my betas Forenzoku and outcastedrogue for their input and corrections.

Disclaimer:

I do not own any of the copyrighted material in this story. Getbackers and Bleach belong to the gods, ahem, manga-ka who created them.

Anamnesis

by: irthos

Chapter One

"Go, I'll hold them back."

"Are you sure?"

"Just get out of here, damn it!"

As the others left he raced down a different alley to draw off their pursuers. When he turned a corner a flash of movement ahead warned him that he had been flanked. Good, they took the bait, he thought. He stopped to put a wall at his back and waited for them to come to him.

The first wave fell with no problem. The second, armed with knives, attacked as one giving him a little challenge. They too fell. The third got down right nasty and decided to quit playing games, they brought firearms to the knife fight.

"Fucking cowards," he grumbled as he weighed his options. He would have to chance taking them out. He needed to buy more time for Ginji and the others to get the package to the client.

He was able to take down four of the armed men before one of the remaining three got the drop on him.

Shit.

Time seemed to slow. Even if he dodged the goon's bullet, one of the other two would draw a bead on him and then it would be over. His only chance was to use the jagan, but he had already usedit three times. One more time could be fatal, that's what the old woman had told him. She had spun such gruesome and horrifying tales that he had never entertained the thought of even risking using it beyond the allotted three times.

However, his options now were either certain death or 'could be fatal'.

It wasn't really a choice. Any chance of survival was better than none.

He hoped he lived through this.

x-X-x

His muffled shriek died as he fell to his knees.

"Make it stop, make it stop," the mantra unknowingly passed his lips.

He got once more to his feet, stumbling along as the pain in his head slowly increased again. Bringing with it horrible visions.

Each worse than the last.

Each time the pain receded he prayed it would not return.

His pleading went unheeded.

The pain grew with each new rendition of nightmares.

He now knew only pain. He no longer remembered why he was running or to where or for how long, only that he couldn't stop, he had to get away.

The cycle repeated itself. Him falling when the pain got too much, rising when he got a reprieve to continue ever forward.

Another agonizing scream heralded the man falling again. Unlike before, this time he laid motionless on the pavement, barely breathing.

x-X-x

Urahara had gone to visit with Isshin after Yoruichi had contacted him with the news of the man's son's victory and the betrayal of Aizen. He had been astonished when she had told him that their mission was already complete, they had only left that afternoon. She explained that while being chased by the scavenger, Orihime had used her Shun Shun Rikka to shield them from it and had somehow triggered a time-space tunnel that had sent them back about a weeks time. A rather interesting side effect. However, was the cause of the occurrence the scavenger or the girl's power? Sadly it was not something he could readily test. There was no way he could control such an experiment.

Urahara was on his way home after having a few celebratory drinks with Isshin. He had to shake his head, when the man dropped his foolish facade he was a fairly intelligent and humorous conversationalist. Too bad he kept that fact hidden from his children, but he had his reasons. Even if Urahara didn't know what they were...yet. He would eventually ferret out the information.

His musings on what those reasons might be was interrupted by a strong surge of power coming from the general direction of his shop. The power was like nothing he had felt before. It was similar to reiatsu but was heavier, more substantial almost. It's texture was more earthy and it's tone was like the peal of a church bell. Unlike a shinigami's reiatsu that was like the wind and sounded like chimes. Or that of a hollow that felt like a deep ache and sounded like nails raking across a chalkboard.

He used shunpo and went to investigate. Halfway to his shop the power abruptly ceased. He stopped on the roof of the Shoten and cast out his senses to try and find the source of the intriguing phenomenon, but there were no traces. He was joined shortly by his three housemates.

"Were you able to pinpoint it's location?" Tessai asked.

"Unfortunately no, it covered too large of an area," he answered.

"Should we patrol?" Ururu murmured.

Urahara scanned as far as he could and found no unusual activity. "No, the city is quiet tonight. Surprising after that burst of energy, but nothing seems amiss. Let's get to bed."

x-X-x

"Hey, wake up," Jinta poked at the sprawled form with his broom. There was no response.

"Is he dead?" Ururu asked.

"No, he's still breathing," he poked again, "I don't see any blood and I don't smell booze, I wonder what's wrong with him."

"We should get Mr. Tessai, he'll figure it out," Ururu surmised.

"You go. I'll stay and see if he wakes up," Jinta told her.

"But--"

"I'm older so it's my decision! Or do I have to force you?" he swatted her with his broom. She could have easily deflected the blow but didn't.

"I'm going, stop hitting me," she said leaving, as she turned her broom jabbed him in the side.

He grunted at the impact, not certain that the action was a complete accident. People let themselves be fooled by her sweet, innocent demeanor and her big dark eyes. But not him, he knew better. He had been the victim of her devious plots far too often, most of the time taking the blame for her schemes.

Jinta harrumphed and turned back towards the unconscious man, only to jump, finding him no longer unconscious. He was sitting against the alley wall with his knees curled to his chest, his head on his knees, and his arms hugging his legs closer to his body.

When the hell had he moved? Jinta hadn't heard a sound.

"Hey, you okay?" he asked once his heart rate returned to normal.

"Don't know yet," the reply was scratchy and hoarse, barely above a whisper.

Jinta winced in sympathy. The man's voice sounded horrible. He wondered if he was sick, Jinta had heard that sometimes sick people's throats got sore. However, there was no tale-tell coughing or sneezing that was supposed to accompany being ill.

Being strangled could produce that kind of voice. He remembered Ururu's after a tussle with a particularly unpleasant hollow. He also remembered the vivid black and blue coloring that resulted from the attack. Looking at the man's neck he saw no bruises to indicate him having been throttled.

So how could it have gotten so rough? He glanced at the man to find himself under scrutiny of intense cerulean orbs.

He jumped at the sight of the completely blue eyes. The usual white around the iris was nonexistent as was the pupil. Everything was a blue hue.

What the hell!? Jinta almost brandished his broom at him.

The man, or boy really, blinked and his eyes returned to what is should normally look like. The pupil and sclera were their regular black and white. However, that brilliant blue was still present in his iris.

Strange, his angular face and dark, straight hair told of Japanese heritage. But his blue eyes spoke of mixed breeding. Huh, it wasn't like he was one to talk with the coloring he had, as with most of his friends and acquaintances. Didn't that archer have blue eyes, he mused.

Come to think of it, all the people he knew with strange coloring had some sort of spiritual power. Could he too have some, which would explain that weird blue coloring that had covered his eyes. He checked, but the boy was human, there was no reiatsu coming from him at all.

"Where am I?"

Jinta was jolted from his contemplations at the question. "Karakura," he answered as he heard Ururu's voice drifting to him from around the corner, hopefully with Tessai in tow. "I'm Jinta, by the way. What's your name?" He saw the boy start with surprise and then stare at him blankly.

"I don't know," he answered.

x-X-x

Urahara climbed the ladder from the training area to the ground level with a bulging knapsack slung across his back. His supply and information run had been very fruitful this time around. Closing the trapdoor in the storeroom floor he shrugged off the bag and placed it on an empty table to be sorted and cataloged after lunch. He left the storeroom entering the apartment that took up the rear of the shop. He heard Tessai in the kitchen and went to see what he was preparing. Passing the bathroom he heard the shower turn off and the curtain being pulled aside. Thinking it was one of the children, he continued to his goal of the kitchen.

He found the tall, bespeckled man setting a lid on a large, steaming pan on the stove with one hand while pouring hot water from the kettle into a mug with the other.

"What'cha cooking?" he asked impishly.

Settling the kettle back on the range, he replied, "A western recipe of sirloin roast. For dinner."

"It's barely noon, why are you starting it now?"

"It takes about three hours to cook.(1) And I still need time to prepare side dishes," he explained calmly.

Urahara's reply was interrupted when the children came tearing through one door of the kitchen and out the other that led outside. Jinta was, as usual, chasing Ururu. At least this time he was weaponless. Urahara chuckled at their antics.

Wait.

If the children were outside and Tessai cooking, who was taking a shower?

He had just parted ways with Yoruichi after secretly checking on the goings on in Soul Society, so it wouldn't be her. Nor could it be any of his other shop regulars who were at this very moment in the mending wing of squad four. He checked but didn't detect any reiatsu. So, that begged the questions, just who had Tessai let in the house and, more importantly, why?

He turned to investigate and found himself facing said visitor who stood in the doorway. The boy looked about Ichigo's age. Wet dark hair fell to his chin, accenting his pale face and vivid blue eyes. He was as tall as Urahara but his frame was hidden beneath one of Tessai's white button-up shirts which hung on him like a sheet. The rest of the boy was clothed in a pair of black sweats one of their recent constant, usually uninvited, guests had left behind.

Opening his other senses he tried to get a feel of the boy. All humans possessed a miniscule amount of reiatsu in their chain of fate, their tie to their soul. That power was flavored with the person's deeds, whether they be good or bad. However, when he looked he found not even a speck of reiatsu. The kid felt like an empty gigai. Urahara had never come across anything like this before. Very, very interesting. He would have to keep an eye on him.

"Well, hello," he greeted once he finished with his perusal, he noted his visitor had done the same. Taking in his striped hat and cane with a blink.

"Hello," the boy croaked.

"Ouch, sounds painful," he half-joked sympathetically.

The boy nodded, his hair falling in front of his face. Tessai removed the tea bag from the mug and stirred a spoonful of honey into the steaming liquid. When he finished he handed the drink to their guest. "Lemon tea with honey. It will help soothe your throat."

"Thanks," another ground out reply. The boy sipped wincing slightly while looking at Urahara inquisitively.

"Where are my manners? I'm sure the others have already introduced themselves. So now it's my turn. My name is Urahara Kisuke, proprietor of the lovely shop out front. Who might you be?" And why are you here, was left unsaid but clearly understood.

The boy sighed and shrugged making the gaping neck of his borrowed shirt almost slide off his right shoulder. He caught and readjusted the garment, but not before Urahara saw the scar gracing the flesh. He had seen plenty of the like, he even sported a few of his own, the scar of being run through with a sword.

Tessai answered for him, "Jinta and Ururu found him unconscious in the alley behind the building. He woke up with no memories of who he is or how he got there, suffering from a raw throat, sore muscles, and severe headache."

Interesting, he must know, or had known, if he was telling the truth, something about that peculiar reiatsu from the night before.

"Well, we can't have you wandering around with amnesia, now can we? You may stay here until everything gets sorted out."

1. - Found this recipe online with a search for long cooking times. I've never used this recipe not do I ever plan on it. Here's the site I found: **.**

**Sirloin Tip Roast**

Baking instructions: Bake at 375 degrees - Start with ¼ inch of water in pan - Keep  
covered until fork tender - uncover to brown.  
2½ - 3 hours total cooking time  
Stove instructions: The above items can be cooked on the stove on medium heat. Start with ¼ inch of water covered for 1 hour. Uncover to cook down the juices in the pan to a dark brown color. Brown meat on all sides. Add 1 chopped onion and ¼ bell pepper and saute. Add 2 inches of water and scrape bottom of pan. Finish cooking. Add 2 tablespoons of cream of mushroom soup to thicken gravy.

This story is already completed and I'll be posting a new chapter every few days or so. I hope you enjoy!!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"He's a complete mystery," Urahara complained to Yoruichi. The group had just returned to the living world after convalescing for two weeks and had been dropped off at their homes. Urahara and Yoruichi sat on the back porch, him on a bench and her on the railing in her cat form. "He shows up here with no memory and only the clothes on his back, with a well used Zippo lighter in his pocket that he refuses to let anyone touch and stares at for hours on end. He's a hard worker, has a head for numbers, and is a quick study," he brooded, "I had Tessai search for any missing person reports matching his description but he found none. And there has been no reoccurrences of the strange reiatsu that preceded his arrival." He grumpily crossed his arms and leaned against the outside wall of the house. "Also, I'm bored, there have been no serious Hollow attacks recently."

Yoruichi laughed at him, "You can be so childish sometimes."

"Most of those around me _are_ children. I guess they must have rubbed off on me," he grinned at her shrugging.

"You were like this long before you came here, Kisuke. Don't try and blame them."

Urahara mock pouted, "You won't let me get away with anything."

Before Yoruichi could retort they both heard a sharp intake of breath. Urahara turned and noticed his guest standing in the mouth of the alley leading from the apartment to the street holding a bulging grocery bag. He was staring at Yoruichi.

It took a moment for the realization that the boy could actually see her to sink into Urahara's mind, so he could see spirits. Interesting.

The boy walked forward and bowed slightly to the cat. "Lady Hel, I offer you greetings. As I see I've interrupted your conversation, I will depart with your blessing."

A wide-eyed Yoruichi looked to Urahara before giving the boy a small nod. He bowed again before walking passed them into the dwelling.

"That was certainly different," Urahara chuckled at the almost dumbfounded expression on the cat's face.

"What did he call me?"

"Hel. She's a Nordic and Germanic goddess of the underworld that takes the souls unwelcome in Valhalla. In myth she is half black," he gestured towards her current form, "And half flesh toned.(2)"

"How the hell do you know that?" she asked, then added after some thought, "Are you suggesting that he knows of or sees my true form?"

"I'm not suggesting anything yet. I need more time to formulate a hypothesis. To answer your other question, I've been here a long time, Yoruichi, and, as you know, I get bored very easily. So what better to do than study Death mythos of this realm."

She stared at him for a full minute then told him, "You have way too much time on your hands."

He gave her a lecherous smile, "Would you care to monopolize some of that time?"

"You're incorrigible." She slowly rose in a stretch, "However, I could use a good sparring match. You're on."

Urahara followed her below. Sparring was the perfect thing to stimulate the blood and help him think. Usually it was about one of his varied experiments or theories, but tonight it would be the enigma currently sharing his roof.

x-X-x

The previous night's and that morning's activities left Urahara feeling relaxed and refreshed. Having finished all his legitimate business paperwork he was now ready to start unraveling the puzzle the boy represented.

His thoughts were interrupted by the door of his shop opening and the presence of two strong reiatsu outside of it.

"Good afternoon!" the first of the two greeted. She was a well endowed, orange-haired, bubbling well of personality. She was almost a complete opposite from the boy who followed. Despite them both sharing the same shade of hair, he was ever scowling or looking serious and, unless his temper was stoked, a stoic individual. Although, Urahara had noticed that he had been a bit preoccupied and depressed yesterday.

"Afternoon, Orihime, Ichigo. What brings you here on this lovely day?" He laid his syrupy voice on thick just to annoy Ichigo, one of his new favorite hobbies.

"Chizuru's birthday is coming up and I wanted to get the last ingredient to make her my famous peanut butter, coconut, leek, and chocolate birthday fudge," she explained.

Urahara mentally shuttered. _Leeks? C__oconut?_

Ichigo snorted, "You really shouldn't encourage her, you know. She'll only get worse.(3)"

"I'm just being friendly," she countered.

"So what exactly do you need?" Urahara asked when he got over the thought of the strange concoction she was going to make.

"A half pound of dark chocolate. I already have everything else I need."

"You're in luck. I just received a delivery yesterday and I believe dark chocolate was on the manifest," he turned to the back of the store and yelled, "Ururu, we need a box of the Double Decadent Special Dark Chocolate, please."

Orihime had flitted off to one of his new candy displays and had dragged Ichigo with her. Urahara couldn't resist walking over to point out each and every delicious sugar-filled, cavity-inducing morsel.

"Here's the product you wanted," his guest's raspy voice stated from behind them.

Urahara, having gotten used to the boy's ever silent movements, suppressed his surprise at the unexpected edict. Orihime, on the other hand, jumped with a squeak. Ichigo, a long time veteran of fighting, let his body take over and swung at the voice.

The boy blocked the punch aimed at his face by grabbing the fist and deftly swept Ichigo's leg out from underneath him. As Ichigo fell the boy used his grip on the orange-head's hand to flip him over onto his stomach where the brunette then placed his knee at the base of the other boy's neck to immobilize him.

"Ichigo!" Orihime called out.

His guest quickly jumped to his feet and backed away, not stopping until a display halted his progress and stared bewildered at the boy on the floor.

"What the hell!?" Ichigo yelled standing up.

"Sorry," the boy said looking a little dazed.

"You shouldn't sneak up on people," Ichigo continued.

"I didn't mean to, alright!?" the boy interrupted, a fierce look replacing the previous one.

"Or attack paying customers," he finished.

"Listen, pal, you tried to hit me first!"

"Easy, easy, everyone, it was a simple misunderstanding. Ichigo, you just got spooked when my guest here forgot to make some sort of noise when he entered the room," Urahara placated. He walked over and took the box the boy still held in his hand, "You fight very well, I haven't seen Ichigo fight hand-to-hand often but I've heard stories, and to be able to put him down means you've had experience."

He didn't want to mention it in front of Ichigo but the boy had made the act look effortless. With the ease in which he had done it spoke of years of practical application. Something else to ponder.

"My name is Orihime and this is Ichigo. Pleased to meet you," Orihime bounced back to her cheerful self once she saw that Ichigo was unharmed.

"Pleasure," he nodded to the girl, then addressed Urahara, "If there is nothing else, I'll get back to the inventory," he went to leave the room.

"It's rude to not introduce yourself once someone else has given you their name," Ichigo told his back.

The boy paused briefly in the doorway to reply without turning around, "That's rather difficult, when one doesn't have a name," then he was gone.

"No name?" Orihime lamented.

"Another mod soul of yours, Urahara?" Ichigo looked at him suspiciously.

"Unfortunately it's not as simple as that," he sighed, "The children found him unconscious behind the shop the day after you saved Rukia. When he woke up he was suffering from amnesia."

"How horrible!" Orihime gasped.

"Is it wise to allow him to stay here?" Ichigo's whole demeanor changed when he heard about the other boy's plight. He really was a big softy.

"This might be the best place for him,' he explained, "The night before he was discovered I felt a strange reiatsu, it was unlike anything I've ever encountered. I believe it may be what caused his memory loss. Now, whatever manner of creature possesses this power may come back for him."

"You're right. Plus, we can't have him wandering around for anyone to prey on or worse, end up as hollow-fodder," Ichigo agreed.

"Urahara, I'm disappointed in you! He's been here this long and you haven't given him a name yet," Orihime placed her fists on her hips and gave him a very stern look.

It was rather disconcerting to be scolded by someone so much younger than himself, like a toddler reprimanding their great-great-great-grand something-or-other. It was very amusing and surprisingly effective.

"He hasn't chosen one," he tried to defend himself, wanting both, to be vindicated and to see how far she would actually go.

She shook her head, "How can he do so when he has nothing to base it on. The longer he is without a name the longer it will take for his memories to return."

"How do you figure that, Orihime?" Ichigo voiced his question.

"Without a name he had nothing to ground himself to, he's adrift with only his fears and uncertainties for company. With a name he has something to combat those fears with, something to identify with, something to build on. With that platform he will recover faster." Was her well thought out reply.

Urahara shared a look with Ichigo, both were amazed by the insight of their usually flighty friend. "What would you suggest?" he asked.

"It would have to be something that reflects who he is. So, what do you know about him?"

Urahara gathered his thoughts from his observations and said, "He doesn't want to be coddled because of his condition. He insisted on helping where he could. He's quiet, speaking rarely, but that may be due to the fact that when he woke his throat was so raw it hurt to talk. He's usually very polite," he gave Ichigo a pointed look, "He also makes no noise when he moves. He doesn't like to be touched, he tenses whenever someone does. He works hard and is good with numbers, I've never seen the inventory or ledger so neat and organized. He's knowledgeable about most subjects, it's hard to stump him on a topic. When he's not working he's usually staring at a lighter that was found in his pants pocket. When he sleeps it's never peacefully, he tosses and turns all night. Yesterday when Yoruichi was here in her cat form he was able to see her. He referred to her as Lady Hel, a Norse goddess of the underworld. He showed her deference but otherwise didn't seem intimidated or stunned by a deity in his midst. Stranger still, he can see spirits but has no reiatsu to speak of, even for a human. He's good with the children. He's a good fighter, as we saw today. Oh, I almost forgot, he has an old scar on his right shoulder that looks to have been made by a sword."

He noticed Ichigo reach up to cover one of his many, old and now nonexistent, sword inflicted scars with a wince.

"Let me think," the girl said with a look of concentration.

They waited for her epiphany, each lost in their own thoughts.

Just when Urahara saw a twinkle come to her eyes a knock on the door frame leading to the storeroom caught his attention. He looked up to find the brunette holding a reiatsu modulator prototype, which looked a lot like a cell phone on steroids in it's current incarnation, in his hands. How in the world did he get ahold of that? It was locked in a closet where he wouldn't find it and other assorted Soul Society items, including the ledger for all his shinigami goods.

"What do you want me to classify this as for the records?" he asked walking into the room.

"Never mind that, how did you get in there?" he asked with surprising calm.

"Picked the lock," he answered honestly, "So what's it called?"

"Merlin!" Orihime exclaimed.

"What?" all three males chimed.

"We can call you Merlin," she informed him, explaining, "He's a man of many talents and of mystery, just like you."

"No," the boy shook his head emphatically, "There is no way I'm using that damn trickster's name."

"Where did you come up with that?" Urahara asked her curiously.

"We are starting to study the myth of King Arthur in Lit. class," Ichigo told him, then turned to the other boy, "You speak as if he were a real person."

The boy went to speak but shut his mouth with a confused look obviously thinking hard. Then he shrugged with a 'don't ask me' expression on his face.

"Merlin is a good name," she pouted.

The boy hissed vehemently, "Never."

"Alright, we won't use that name. But as Orihime pointed out, you need a name," Urahara consoled. Even more curious as to what his reasons might be for not wanting that name, and what was with him calling a mythological character a charlatan.

"His name shall be Shugorei," Tessai announced from the doorway, ending the dilemma.

"Guardian spirit?" Ichigo asked, Urahara speculated, at the similarity of the name to his own role as shinigami.

Tessai crossed his arms and nodded, "I've seen how he places himself between the children or one of us," he gestured between Urahara and himself, "and a door leading to the outside. I've watched him while we are at the market analyzing everyone who approaches too close. He sent a group of yankee thugs that were about to prey on the children away in a hurry with merely a look. I saw him take the box of chocolate from Ururu tonight saying he would deliver it, after she had left he muttered something about dangerous customers."

Ichigo flinched and grimaced at the last words.

Ah, of course, Urahara reasoned, the boy must have sensed Ichigo's hollow. But, how, he had no power of his own, and how did he expect to fight something like that? He would be devoured in minutes. The boy was certainly foolhardy.

"Given such evidence, that name is appropriate," Tessai concluded.

"Shugorei," the boy spoke the name slowly, drawing out the syllables, his eyes staring into the ether. After a moment the refocused his attention on Tessai, "Very well, that'll be my name. For now."

"Good, now that the matter is settled, the two of you can run along," he ushered the two orange-haired teens towards the door. "I need to have a long discussion with Rei about the meaning of locked doors." He heard the boy sigh behind him.

Once they were gone he turned around and mocked almost innocently, "'Picked the lock,' you say?" What an interesting talent to have, Urahara mused.

"Please don't say it like that. I noticed the closet just before delivering that chocolate. After the fight I was distracted by what I'd done and the next thing I know the door was open and the ledger was in my hands," he explained, then asked, "Rei?"

"I'm to lazy to say your full name. Speaking of the fight," Urahara decided to let him off the hook about the closet for now. "What possessed you to take Ururu's place? What was so 'dangerous' about our customers?" he asked very curious as to how the newly dubbed Shugorei would answer.

"The boy's doppelganger(4) is quite strong. Until he can control it he's a danger to himself and others."

"Doppelganger?" Tessai asked.

"His dark twin," Rei clarified as if it were obvious.

"Right. Label that," he pointed at the object the boy was still holding, "as 'R.M. Prototype Three, Unfinished.' Tessai will be able to answer any other questions you might have about the items in there. I'm going for a walk." He needed to think.

The boy could see into the spirit realm and knew of it's darker aspects. But that he thought he could combat it worried him. Was that what had happened to cause his current predicament? Had he tried to fight something that decided to wipe the floor with him? Was it possible something might have stolen his reiatsu?

It was interesting that he seemed able to detect the hidden nature or facet of spiritual beings. First knowing that Yoruichi wasn't just a ghost kitty and then knowing of Ichigo's other persona.

His collection of other nonspiritual based talents were also as intriguing. He fought with grace and purity of motion, he was silent as a shadow, and had a knack for locks. If he didn't know any better he would swear that Rei cold be an onmitsu(5) from squad two.

His diverse knowledge base was another oddity. He knew something about practically anything, it didn't matter what the subject. Once the children found this out, they had tried to weasel out of doing their homework by asking him for answers to the questions Urahara assigned them. He had caught on quick and had given them incorrect ones so they would have to go back over their work. On a whim, Urahara had Rei complete a sample placement exam for college he found online. The boy scored in the top three percentile bracket, meaning he scored almost perfect. He was very, very smart.

With his abilities and talents Urahara had to wonder just what kind of person Shugorei really was. What kind of life did he lead? What exactly did he do? Where had he learned his skills? What kind of enemies did he have, what kind of friends, for that matter? What manner of person might eventually come after him, whether it be friend or foe?

He had just made it back to the Shoten when the peaceful night was disrupted by the energies of two distinctly different malevolent entities.

2. - Hel is described as having been appointed by the god Odin as ruler of a realm of the same name, located in Niflheim. In the same source, her appearance is described as half-black and half-flesh colored, and as further having a gloomy, down-cast appearance. The wikipedia site: .org/wiki/Hel_(being)

3. - Chizuru is obsessed with Orihime. She is always trying to kiss her.

4. - "Doppelgänger" has come to refer (as in German) to any double or look-alike of a person. They are generally regarded as harbingers of bad luck. The wikipedia site: .org/wiki/Doppleganger

5. - Onmitsu means ninja.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Urahara noticed Rei's unusual behavior the next morning when the boy left the room he shared with Tessai. The boy couldn't stay still, he was constantly in motion. It was amusing to watch him start to fidget, either with a foot tap or the drumming of fingernails on a tabletop, catch and stop himself with a frown, only for him to unconsciously start again a minute later, and the cycle began all over again. He couldn't seem to concentrate, the smallest things caught his attention and distracted him. He hardly ate anything during breakfast. He tensed almost imperceptibly at all unexpected noises. Urahara saw him stop instinctive strikes when someone came too close.

When his behavior continued well passed noon he confronted him about it. Maybe he was remembering something, Urahara was hopeful. "Rei, what has you all in a tizzy today?"

Rei didn't try and act like he didn't know what Urahara was talking about, nor did he try and brush it off as if it were nothing. Unlike some people he knew, including himself, he admitted. He found it refreshing that Rei answered truthfully.

"I have no idea. It's like my senses are overloaded, I'm hyper-aware of everything. And I have all this energy, when I try to sit still I actually start to twitch. It's annoying."

"Ahh, and here I was hoping something had come back," he rotated his fan around his own head emphasizing his meaning.

"No such luck," he replied, lowering his head slightly allowing his long hair to hide his eyes. A mannerism Rei used when trying to avoid something.

"Okay," Time to change the subject. "Are you sure one of the children didn't slip you some caffeine pills while you were sleeping?" He grimaced at the memory of them having done that exact same thing to him, not while he was sleeping but offered up in a seemingly innocent series of friendly cups of lemonade. He hadn't been able to sleep until four days later when the drug finally left his system, then he had been plagued with a week long headache resulting from caffeine withdrawal.

"No," Rei said with mirth, raking a hand back through his hair, "They've learned that they can't sneak up on me."

"Oh? And how, pray tell, did you teach them that particular lesson?" he asked sharing in Rei's chuckle.

"Well," he started cheekily, "Considering every time they have tried I spoiled their fun by catching them in the act. They are surprisingly loud when they are trying to creep up behind someone. After their third failed attempt, I launched a campaign in retaliation. Within two days I made them walking bundles of paranoia."

"Very nice," Urahara applauded. The plot must have been planned out well and executed flawlessly for it to have worked in only two days. Those two were far tougher than your average child. He must be a very good tactician. Urahara wondered how he might fare with military situations. Would he be able to keep up with the quicksilver fluidity that exists on a battlefield? He would have to test his skills at go and chess. While trying to remember where he had last put the games he saw Rei's posture become ramrod straight and his head whip around towards the back of the shop. He was staring as if he could see through the walls of the building.

"What is it?" Urahara asked, intrigued by the new strange behavior. Before Rei could answer Urahara felt the reiatsu of something powerful in the direction Rei was concentrating on. The power was like that of a menos, dark and unyielding, but it was flavored with something light. Very much like Grand Fisher the night before but more stable.

"He acted very similar last night before Fisher and the menos arrived," Yoruichi's voice came from behind him. Urahara had asked her to stick around for a few days and help him keep an eye on his charge. She agreed but decided to keep a low profile and not cause any more scenes like the one being played out before him now.

Rei had shaken himself out of his trance and was again bowing to her. "Greetings, Lady," he rose and stated, "I'm grateful for your presence and protections. I'm glad it wasn't just my imagination that sensed you had yet to depart."

Urahara fought to keep his face straight as he tuned to take in the flummoxed expression adorning her features.

"You _knew_ I was still here?"

"I--,"

A burst of reiatsu that felt distinctly like Ichigo interrupted Rei's reply. Ichigo's reiatsu spiked then dwindled to where it could not be felt over the massive not-quite-hollow auras.

Urahara and Yoruichi shared a glance as she murmured, "Ichigo."

This could be very bad, he thought. He turned to Rei and said, "Tell Tessai and the children to prepare for injured. Help them. We'll be back soon." They shunpoed away even as Rei nodded.

x-X-x

The boy amazed him, Rei took in the battlefield with it's torn, blood-splattered landscape and lifeless occupants with nary a glance. He, instead, concentrated on the two battered patients. Urahara had already transported Sado to his home, it was closer than his shop and the less he moved the better. He had left him in the care of Orihime's Shun Shun Rikka. Rei was practiced in first aid. He applied pressure properly, wrapped gauze efficiently, and deftly carried the unconscious Orihime without aggravating her injuries.

They slowly made their way home with Ichigo leaning heavily on Tessai, Yoruichi limping slightly beside Urahara, and the children following behind Rei with the extra supplies.

Ichigo argued about leaving Tatsuki behind. Urahara explained that he was out of memory adjusters and that if she woke while being taken home she would raise some very uncomfortable questions and asked Ichigo if he was prepared to give her the answers she wanted. He groused but agreed that he wasn't and allowed Tessai to guide him away.

Once home Yoruichi disappeared in the back saying something about taking a long bath and they settled the two teens on futons placed in the dining room.

"Rei, can you please take this to the laundry room and soak it in the sink?" Ururu asked, handing him Orihime's blood soaked shirt.

"Sure," he said and went to do her bidding.

"How is she doing?" Ichigo asked sitting up on his futon.

"She's asleep now, which is a good sign. Although it'll take a while for her to heal, it's not terribly serious," Ururu explained after a thorough inspection of the girl.

Ichigo sighed and fell back with relief, "I'm glad."

"Ichigo, where, mayhaps, have you left your body? You didn't just leave it lying around again, have you?" Urahara teased him.

"It's at home," he said then exclaimed, "Shit, Karin is going to kill me!"

Urahara chuckled, "Tessai, Jinta, would be so kind as to retrieve it, please."

Tessai agreed silently, while Jinta muttered, "Yeah, yeah," before they both left to complete their task.

Now that the room had sufficiently cleared Urahara addressed Ichigo, "What happened before we arrived? Your reiatsu was fluctuating wildly."

Ichigo turned away and muttered, "I wasn't strong enough and _he_ interfered."

There was no need for him to expound on who _he_ was. All those present and conscious knew he spoke of his hollow. Rei had been correct. Both Ichigo and Orihime had been hurt because he had yet to learn the control he needed over the other part of himself. "Ahh. Well--," he stopped not really knowing how the comfort the boy. He didn't want to give him false platitudes. Ichigo would see right through them and he deserved more.

"Mr. Urahara, where's Rei? I could use his help," Ururu interrupted his fumbling.

She was right. He had been gone far longer than needed for his particular chore.

"I'll find him for you," Urahara said, grateful for the escape. Maybe by the time he got back he would have something meaningful to tell Ichigo.

Checking rooms as he went he saw no trace of the boy. As he neared the laundry room he heard the sounds of running water and rough splashing. It almost sounded as if Rei was hand washing the article of clothing. When Urahara turned into the doorway he found the source of the noise to be the sink overflowing, drenching a rather pale Rei standing in front of it, staring at his blood stained right hand.

Odd, he didn't have this reaction to blood earlier.

"Now, now, if you wanted a bath, this is not the way to go about it," he walked over and shut the valve taking in the sight of the soaking wet front of the transfixed boy. Rei didn't respond. "Rei, Rei?" he grasped the boy's shoulder and gently shook him.

Rei jerked his gaze from his hand to look at Urahara and stepped away from his hold. "What?" he croaked.

"You alright? It was like you were a million miles away."

"This," he waved is bloody hand between them, "This is sickeningly familiar."

Maybe this could be the trigger to him regaining his memories, "How so?"

"When I saw it, I felt…pain, anguish, love, resignation, determination, sorrow, hate, disgust. Then nothing, it was gone," he looked again at his hand, "I was trying to get them to come back. No matter how they made me feel. At least they were mine, at least they were real," he ended in a whisper, staring again at his hand.

Urahara sighed at the dejected tone in his voice, "You can't force these things. It'll come back with time. Now go wash up and change, Ururu needs your help."

Urahara wondered as Rei left if he was getting in over his head. He was preparing for a war, helping a friend hide his identity, scavenging information where he could, trying to help his student cope with what he had become, attempting to stay a step or three ahead of the enemy, planning counter intelligence, and to add to his already heavy burden he took in a poor soul struggling to piece together a past that was starting to look none too pleasant.

How did they say it in many action movies today? Oh, yes. Maybe he was getting too old for this.

x-X-x

Ichigo and Orihime left the Shoten the next afternoon to recuperate at their respective homes. Orihime saying she didn't want to burden them any longer and Ichigo claiming it was quieter at home, even with his bothersome father around. Urahara and Rei saw them to the door.

Rei handed Orihime a bundle of first aid supplies and told her to come back if she needed more. She promised she would and hugged him goodbye. Ichigo just nodded his farewell noticing how rigid the hug had left the other boy. "See ya."

"Yes, take care of yourselves," Urahara said waving his fan at them as they walked away.

Rei turned to head back inside before Urahara stopped him, "Rei, please take a seat." This was the first time they'd been alone since the laundry room incident yesterday and he had some questions he'd like answered. If the boy had answers, he reminded himself.

"Yesterday you implied that you knew Yoruichi was still here. How did you know?"

"Who? Oh, the Lady, is that the name she uses here? Well, her power, like everyone's here, is uniquely tangible. From the first time I feel it, see it, I always seem aware of it."

"Really? You say everyone?" Incredible.

"Yes," he cocked his head with a far off look, "Tessai is in the storeroom. Jinta is chasing Ururu around the front of the shop. Ichigo and Orihime have now made it to the main road. And the Lady is about to walk through that door," he pointed to the back entrance behind him refocusing his eyes.

"You do know that it's not polite to point?" Yoruichi asked as she slowly stepped outside.

Rei rose and bowed his head saying, "Sorry, Lady."

She let out an exasperated huff and shot Urahara a dirty look as he grinned. "Stop with the bowing already, it's starting to irritate me. And call me Yoruichi, it's my name."

"As you like," Rei said and offered her his seat.

Urahara did have to admit she was looking a bit ragged. Strain lines were noticeable around her eyes and mouth. Her usual high ponytail had been traded for a sloppy low tail, leaving strands free to flutter around her face. Bandages peaked out along her left arm and leg from under the robe she wore. She gingerly lowered herself onto the bench with a sigh.

"You alright?" he asked, she had hid herself in his private bath last night and wouldn't allow him to assist her.

"I will be, I'm just very, very sore. He had an extremely hard head," she half-joked.

"That's good to know. Rei, here, was just telling me that he can detect and differentiate between our powers. Anyone he's met in fact." Urahara watched her eyes widen.

"Is that so strange? You both are able to do the same," Rei was curious to know.

"What makes it strange is that you have no power, or reiatsu as we call it. Usually one needs that and years of training in order to do what you can," Yoruichi answered.

"Plus, it seems that a subconscious part of you knows when an enemy is going to arrive. You were in a fight-or-flight state all morning before the others were attacked and Yoruichi said that you were in a same state the night before when another menace showed up. To add to that, you were able to pin-point their location ahead of their arrival," Urahara told him, "Those are not things a normal, powerless human can do." Or a shinigami, for that matter.

"But, apparently, I can. How is that possible?"

"I'm trying to figure that out."

A/N: this page felt lonely because it had not footnotes, so i'm writing this to make it feel better.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Jinta sat on the roof and watched as the red-headed vice-captain battled with a long haired, blonde pretty boy Arrancar. The shinigami had already released his bankai but was making little head way. He had yet to land even a glancing blow on the enemy and sported a few bleeding wounds of his own. Jinta sensed the other shinigami weren't faring much better.

"Darn. They're losing," he muttered.

He wished Yoruichi hadn't already left for who-knew-where yesterday, it looked as if they could really use her help.

So used to feeling her at his side he almost didn't register Ururu behind him until she made some noise.

"Ururu? I told you to stay in bed. If you won't sleep, at least help Tessai keep an eye on Rei."

That morning Rei hadn't made an appearance at breakfast. Tessai said that when he woke Rei had still been asleep. Which in and of itself was strange, he was often already out of bed and starting his chores when Tessai rose for the day. On the days he wasn't he was waking the same time as Tessai. The second odd behavior was him missing a meal. Rei's energy level didn't allow for skipped meals, his constant activity called for plenty of fuel.

Tessai had gone to check on him only to call for Urahara moments later.

"Urahara! Come quickly!"

He bolted from the table immediately. Jinta thought the action justified, it was a rare and usually very threatening situation to bring out that tone of voice from Tessai. He shot Ururu a glance and they followed.

Standing in the doorway Jinta saw what had Tessai so agitated. Rei sat on his futon in the corner of the bedroom with his knees folded to his chest and his arms covering his bowed head. He was rocking to and fro and shaking.

"What's wrong, Rei?" Urahara asked kneeling by his side.

Even his voice shook when he whispered, "Something is coming. The feeling is worse than last time."

Last time being five days ago when two Arrancar made their arrival known by killing a bunch of people then beating the snot out of Ichigo and his friends.

"How is it worse?" Urahara inquired.

Rei snorted and looked at him incredulously, "Just look at me. I'm shaking with so much energy I can't stand. My head feels like it's about to split from sensory overload. It's taking all I've got not to jump up and scream."

"Alright, let's get you downstairs and see if that helps," Urahara nodded to Tessai. The two of them helped Rei to his feet and proceeded to the entrance of the arena, as Jinta liked to refer to it.

"You have a basement?" Rei asked.

Jinta thought the question was more of a distraction from his current plight of being practically carried than actual interest.

"I wouldn't really call it that," Urahara said with amusement.

In the arena the reiatsu dampener shielding that Urahara had hoped would help block out the energies causing Rei's problem failed. They had no effect, even after he had doubled the shields power.

They eventually had to resort to sedating him. Even if it was more for their benefit then Rei's, but there was only so much conscious suffering one could watch. Due to his high level of adrenaline they had to use over twice the normal dose for someone of his size. They agreed to take shifts to make sure he had no adverse reaction to the drug.

Rei calmed a noticeable degree some time in the afternoon. His thrashing died to twitching and his moans had lessened to whimpers. Jinta rushed to the surface to tell Urahara. When he passed the shield he felt the muted reiatsu of six other shinigami in the direction of the school. Had their presence brought him a measure of peace? Jinta hoped his reaction was a good omen.

As evening wore on one of the shinigami staked out the front of the store. Jinta appointed himself his watcher and kept an eye on the vice-captain.

x-X-x

(much of the dialogue in the next two sections comes directly from volume 24)

Taking a good look at her dazed expression, Jinta realized that Ururu being outside was a very bad thing. The Arrancar's weird reiatsu was affecting her, sending her into massacre mode.

"Ururu! Stop!" he yelled hoping to head off disaster, but he was too late, she had already leapt from the roof, "Crap!!"

Jinta could only watch as she engaged the threat within her domain. She had succeeded where the shinigami had failed, she made him bleed. This enraged the Arrancar. He drew his zanpakuto and unleashed an amazing amount of power. When the dust cleared Ururu had been impaled by one of the Arrancar's newly acquired horns.

His upper body was encased in what looked like white bone armor. The partial mask that had sat on the top of his head had grown to cover his face in the visage similar to a bull. She hung from the left horn of the now hulking figure. With an almost negligent flick of his head, he sent her sailing.

Jinta was already in motion, he caught her and landed a blow on the Arrancar's head that would have felled a hollow twice his size. Only to do no damage. What, Jinta thought, no way! He did, however, manage to get the undivided attention of the Arrancar

The Arrancar tried to skewer Jinta the same way that he had Ururu but the shinigami intercepted the strike.

"Run, kid!!"

That was close, he thought, "O...Okay!"

As he entered the Shoten he heard the red-head shout, "Gentei Kaijo!!!" and his power exploded. By the time he got Ururu help, the Arrancar was no more.

He was sitting outside the room where Tessai was healing her when what happened finally hit home. Never before had they come so close to losing their lives. He hated to sound like a bad drama but he didn't know how he would live if Ururu had died.

x-X-x

It was nearing noon the next day and Urahara found Jinta being louder than usual. He wondered why until he overheard their conversation.

"C'mon, Ururu! Who do you think I'm doing this for?! C'mon!!" Jinta urged, "You're all better now! Can't you be a little happier?!"

Her reply was a little hesitant, "Um...I just healed. Shouldn't I be resting?"

Jinta promptly ignored her and yelled, "Yahoo!!!"

"You're hurting my arm, Jinta...,"

Urahara realized that the near death experience the previous night had affected more than just the original victim. He decided to step in before things got out of hand.

"Hey, Hey...No horseplay," he would have said more but a reiatsu signature he did not expect caught his attention, ever since the attacks he has kept his senses alert. He turned and waited for Sado to get closer.

"Mr. Urahara...," he greeted in that solemn way he had.

"Well...Mr. Sado," he almost sing-songed, "What can I do for...," he never finished his sentence because the tall boy did the most unexpected thing.

He got on his knees and bowed asking, "Please! Train me!!"

To say he was astonished was an understatement, he put his fan in front of himself to hide his shock. The only thing he could think to say was, "Excuse me?"

"I need to be stronger. I can't help Ichigo otherwise," he answered adamantly his head still bowed.

He's quite serious, he pondered. "Very well." As soon as Rei woke from his sedated slumber, the training would commence. Now all he had to do was find Sado a teacher. An evil grin grew behind the fan. He had the perfect patsy...ahem, candidate.

x-X-x

"So when do we get started?" Abarai asked impatiently as they sat around the table after lunch drinking tea. The children had run off to play.

"The training area is presently in use. Once it's no longer occupied we may begin. Speaking of which...," he turned an expectant look at Tessai.

"He's been in a normal sleep for the past few hours. He should awaken before too long," was his reply to the unspoken question.

"He?" Abarai asked. Sado raised an eyebrow, also curious to know the answer.

"A friend who was affected by the Arrancar. He's currently recovering in the training area."

"Affected how?"

"With extremely elevated adrenaline. They had to sedate me, it was so bad," Rei answered from the doorway, causing everyone to jump.

Urahara asked if he was hungry before turning to check on his charge. He was pale with dark half moons under his eyes but otherwise looked fine, he also noticed that the boy's hair was wet and added, "I didn't hear the shower going."

"I used the facilities downstairs. And, yes, I'd very much like to eat, I'm starving."

"Take a seat," Tessai told him, "I'll get you something."

"It's no wonder, you haven't eaten since dinner night before last," Urahara commented after thinking back.

Rei sat down then eyed the two others at the table.

Abarai not being at all shy said, "I'm Abarai Renji, this is Sado Yasutora," Sado nodded in greeting, Abarai continued, "Who are you?"

"You may call me Rei."

"You're not serious? Spirit?" Abarai laughed.

Rei shrugged, "It's short for Shugorei. It's the name Tessai gave me after I became a guest here. Thank you," he said to Tessai when he set a plate on front of him, then added deadpan, "At least my name doesn't mean stove.(6)"

Urahara chuckled as Abarai tried to sputter a response. Even Sado cracked a smile. After their humor subsided he noticed their inquisitive looks as Rei's previous statement sunk in and seeing how Rei needed to eat more than talk said, "Rei graced us with his presence a little over a month ago. He doesn't remember anything from before he woke up here, so we had to name him."

That seemed to stun the talkative red-head into silence. Surprisingly it was Sado who filled it, "My condolences on your loss."

"Thank you," Rei responded with the same gravity. He then asked Urahara and Tessai, "How's Ururu?"

Tessai answered, "She's well--,"

"Why do you ask?" Urahara interrupted, why would he ask something like that, he had been out like a light last night during the fight. So the last thing he should know is that she's fine.

"Even while I was unconscious, the part of me that senses power was aware, I know she was injured in battle. Although I can feel her hiding in her room, I wanted to make sure she was healed," he turned his attention back to his plate.

"She'll be fine, so long as Jinta doesn't try to make her have too much fun," Urahara joked digesting what he had been told.

The boy certainly knew how to baffle him. He was constantly springing new abilities to add to his growing repertoire. He could sense and distinguish between reiatsu. He was able to tell when an enemy would appear. And now, he was telling them that even while unconscious he was still aware of his surroundings.

"What?" Abarai almost squawked.

"Never mind. Now, don't we have some training to get to?" Urahara distracted him, but he was in agreement with the shinigami. However, he knew Rei had no answers to give.

6. - All translations for this story are brought to you by the wonderful site:


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Damn it! He was barely going to make it in time.

Jinta tried to move faster.

It was supposed to be a normal patrol, destroy a few hollows and go home. There hadn't been anything stronger since the second Arrancar attacked almost two weeks ago. But Urahara insisted that they now patrol in pairs. Especially since Ichigo had disappeared(7).

He and Ururu had almost finished dispatching a small group of hollows when a rift opened directly behind her and an Adjucha had stepped out.

It had a humanoid body, standing about seven feet tall. It's mask was elongated like that of an insect. A tongue flicked from the end of it's mouth as if scenting the air. It had large multi-faceted eyes that changed hue as the light refracted from them. It's arms ended in pincher-like claws as big as Jinta's head. Transparent iridescent wings hung from it's shoulders down passed it's knees. It's skin appeared to be made of some type of metal, shining dully in the light from the street lamps and moon.

The Adjucha knocked Ururu into a building across the parking lot they happened to be fighting in before she was even able to turn and face the new threat.

It took Jinta longer to finish off the two hollows in front of him than he wanted to spend, the appearance of the Adjucha had bolstered their resolve. When he finally downed the last one, the Adjucha had almost reached where Ururu lay unmoving. Hopefully only unconscious, he prayed.

His mind went blank and he started running towards them, trying to get to Ururu before that monster did. He saw it raise it's arm and prepare for the final blow to the small form near it's feet. Jinta put on a burst of speed and was able to get between them, shielding her with his body. He tensed waiting for it to strike.

A moment passed and no attack. No claws, no rending flesh, no blood, and no pain.

Confused Jinta looked above his crouched position over his prone friend and gasped in shock.

Rei stood between it and them.

The Adjucha's claw was held at bay by Rei's hand. Jinta could see it strain in the attempt to continue the downwards plunge of the appendage. Rei, stood steadfast, not even twitching as the hollow hissed at him.

"Why do you interrupt my meal?"

"You will not touch them, they are under my protection, draugr(8)," Rei answered in a cold, distant voice, raising his free left hand to push his hair from his face to look the Adjucha in the eye.

"Sire!" it nearly tripped over itself as it stepped back a few paces and went to one knee. "Forgive me. Had I known you were here…," it's voice drifted off as Rei continued to stare at it. It hastily rose and said, "I will inform others that it's now forbidden to hunt in this city." It bowed low and walked backwards through a portal that had formed there.

Rei didn't move until the fissure had closed and then he only lowered his head and took a deep shaky breath.

A small, pained moan brought them both out of their respective dazes. Rei quickly joined Jinta and inspected Ururu for injury.

"She has a few broken ribs, her left arm is broken in at least three places, her collar bone is broken, her right shoulder is dislocated, and judging by her pupils she looks to have a concussion. I don't think there is any internal bleeding but we need to get her help as soon as pos--," he was cut off by the arrival of the cavalry.

x-X-x

Urahara watched Ururu sleep peacefully in her own bed, surrounded by an orange healing glow. This was the second time in as many weeks he was watching the girl being healed. It wasn't a practice he wanted to get used to. He glanced at the young woman sitting beside the bed searching for signs of fatigue, but found none. Orihime had become quite adept at the healing function of her powers.

She noticed his look and smiled at him, "Don't worry, she's going to be fine."

Urahara nodded and left the room. He was surprised at how well Orihime was taking his decision to remove her from the warfront, she was showing maturity beyond her years. With one problem taken care of he went in search of Jinta to find out what had happened.

Urahara had been patrolling the other side of the city when the Adjucha's reiatsu had flared against his senses. He was glad that he had doubled the shielding on the training field trying to help Rei, as it stood now he didn't have to worry about a dead tired Abarai or Sado stumbling into the inevitable combat. They would still be peacefully sleeping, regaining their strength for tomorrow's training.

He had shunpoed to it's location only the have the reiatsu disappear before he arrived. Fearing the worst he tried to pinpoint the children's reiatsu, detectable now that the hollow was gone. They were still alive! He silently thanked whatever higher being was watching over them.

He found them the same time as Rukia. They saw Jinta and Rei, _Rei?_, huddled around Ururu. She was unconscious, Jinta looked to be in shock, and Rei was grim.

Noticing his arrival, Rei got to his feet and told him of Ururu's condition. "We'll have Orihime meet us at the shop," at the boy's puzzled look, said, "She will be able to tend to Ururu's injuries."

"Where's the Adjucha?" Rukia asked not having relaxed from her ready stance.

"The draugr has left saying it would not return," Rei said.

"The what?"

"Ghost, undead creature," Rei informed staring at his hands.

"It left, just like that," she snapped her fingers.

Rei nodded and Urahara saw Jinta jump slightly at the sound.

"We can sort all that out later, first let's get Ururu home," he picked the girl up as gently as possible and turned to Rukia. "Please call Orihime and have her meet us there." He turned back to tell the boys to follow and found only Jinta, still kneeling on the ground. Rei had vanished.

He had been surprised that no other shinigami had come to investigate the Adjucha's arrival. Granted, it hadn't been in the area long enough for Soul Society to be able to get a fix on it's location, but there were four, very powerful shinigami in the city who should have rushed to the site. Admittedly, most still had injuries to attend to, but that would hardly stop those of the eleventh division from joining the fray. So why was it no one came to the scene? He would have to investigate.

Urahara stepped into the dining room where Jinta and Rukia waited. There was a steaming mug of what looked to be hot chocolate clutched in the boy's hands. Rukia's doing no doubt, since Tessai was still in Soul Society on an errand.

Would Tessai being here have changed anything that happened tonight? Urahara doubted it but that didn't stop him from feeling responsible for sending him away in the first place. But there were people who would only speak with Tessai and things only he could obtain. Urahara had no choice.

He sat before speaking, "Orihime said Ururu is going to be fine. Now Jinta, take your time and tell us what happened."

Jinta spoke without raising his eyes from the rising steam, "Regular patrol, we ran into some relatively weak hollows. Ururu had finished her share, I only had two left, when it appeared behind her and plowed her into a building. By the time I got rid of my hollows the thing was about to kill her," his grip tightened around his drink. "I didn't know what else to do, so I rushed to put myself between it and her. But the blow never came. I looked up and found that Rei had stopped it with one hand."

Rukia gasped.

He looked up, amazement plain on his face, "How could someone without an enormous amount of reiatsu do that?'

Urahara was wondering the same thing himself, but motioned for him to continue his account of events.

"It asked why Rei had stopped it from eating," he shuddered, "Rei said because we were under his protection and looked at the Adjucha. Now this is what I don't get. The hollow nearly pissed itself and called him 'Sire'. It apologized, actually apologized, to Rei and said that it would tell others that it was now forbidden to hunt here. Then it left bowing," the boy shook his head, "What the hell is going on?"

He wish he knew, Urahara thought, then said, "Why don't you try and get some sleep. Maybe we'll have some answers in the morning."

Jinta nodded and took his mug with him when he left.

"Just what have you allowed in your home, Urahara?" Rukia's question echoed the one running through his head.

Rei could stop an attack most captains would have difficulty with. A ranking hollow showed him reverence. It also appeared that he could use something similar to shunpo, judging by the way he disappeared earlier. Maybe he was able to deflect or absorb the reiatsu of an opponent. No, there was no evidence of deflection, of him redirecting the destructive powers elsewhere. And he still detected no power from the youth. So that left negation. Could it be that because he was a complete null that any attack made against him using reiatsu was doomed to fail? Yet another piece to try to place in the puzzle the boy represented.

"I don't know, but I intend to find out," he told her, then asked, "Why do you suppose no one else came to help with the Adjucha?"

She said, "They were recalled to Soul Society and left minutes before it arrived."

He sighed in relief at the mundane reason for their absence. It was one less thing he had to worry about. Now to bring up another troublesome thought, "I'd appreciate it if when you write your report you don't mention Rei," he interrupted when she went to argue, "He's not a threat to us but Soul Society will see him as one and you know what'll happen then. Give me time to figure this out."

She stared at him for a moment and nodded, "Alright, I owe you, so I'll do you this favor. Don't let it bite you later."

"I won't," he said, then asked another question weighing on his mind, "Have you located Ichigo?"

"No, the moron has gone off the grid."

"Don't worry about Ichigo. I'm sure he's fine. He always is," Orihime said from the doorway.

She looked a little pale, he noted and looked to Rukia, who nodded.

"Let me walk you home," she told the girl, standing from the table.

"Alright. Ururu will be a little tired tomorrow but she's perfectly healthy otherwise. Take care."

He followed the two out and sent them off with a wave. He sat on the porch to sort his thoughts on the latest developments with Rei.

"Kisuke."

The soft voice startled him with it's closeness. He turned his head to find Rei curled in the shadowed corner of the porch.

"Why can I still not remember anything? How can I do the things I do? Why did that thing bow to me? Who, no, _what_ am I?"

The faint light from the window allowed him to see the torment raging within those blue eyes. He truly felt sorry for the young man.

"Unfortunately, I cannot answer your questions. I have the same ones myself," he confessed, "But I can assure you, I will help you look for them."

7. - Ichigo disappeared to train and learn to control his hollow. Bleach Ch .

8. - A draugr is an undead creature from Norse mythology. The original Norse meaning of the word is ghost. The wikipedia site: .org/wiki/Draugr


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

After a week he still had no answers, a lot of data, but no answers.

Rei had allowed him to run some tests. Urahara was able to conclude that the boy was stronger than Chad and his speed could rival shunpo. The young man was indeed an accomplished fighter. His capacity to learn, especially in the realm of combat, was astonishing. He was able to best Ururu and Tessai in hand to hand combat. He was proficient in all manner of weaponry. His endurance and stamina were phenomenal. His ability to read people bordered on paranormal.

He then tested his theories involving reiatsu. He had to make due with Abarai's limited arsenal of kidou. Rukia would have been a better choice but she had taken Orihime to Soul Society for some sort of training and Tessai was unavailable doing chores, minding the shop, and taking care of the other miscellaneous duties Urahara usually preformed.

Rei didn't absorb or deflect the power. When possible, he simply avoided it. When he couldn't, he attacked head on letting the power pass through him like he wasn't even there. Not exactly negation. The reiatsu wasn't countered, rather merely ignored. Was it possible that because he had no power, the reiatsu had nothing to attack, nothing to zero in on. Was this proof that reiatsu based attacks only worked against those who possessed reiatsu? But if that were true, why then did Rei continue to dodge attacks when they had no effect. Rei's explanation was that his body moved through the flow of the sparring almost on autopilot. That sometimes he would move without conscious thought. Muscle trained response. Something all veteran fighters had.

These facts, while possibly useful, didn't answer the questions that he needed answered.

Urahara was contemplating ways to try and access the boy's recessed memories without turning him into a vegetable. He was considering some form of hypnosis when he felt a faint brush of reiatsu.

It was heavy and earth toned. Not as strong as what he felt before, but the same nonetheless.

He would not loose it this time. He raced to where it emanated.

It's source turned out to be very unexpected. It came from a woman in her mid twenties. Her long dark hair was held back from her face by a colorful scarf. She was dressed much like a Hollywood version of a gypsy, tight bodice with poofy sleeves and a long, flowing skirt. When she turned in his direction he noticed her dark complexion and eyes as she muttered something and waved her hands about. She soon stopped speaking and motioning and her reiatsu faded to nothing.

"Damn it," he heard her say with resignation, "Don't make me go back and tell him I found nothing. Again. I hate disappointing him."

"And just what, pray tell, are you looking for?" he asked stepping into view.

"Gods! You startled me!" she exclaimed putting a hand to her ample chest.

"Sorry," he said somewhat cheekily, unconsciously falling into the mannerisms he used when facing an enemy.

"You're forgiven," she grinned, "I'm looking for my ward. Well, he wasn't my ward for very long, he ran away shortly after he came to me. And now he's a 'grown man and doesn't need anyone,' as he says. But he's been missing for almost two months and his friends and I are worried sick."

"Would you have a photo of him? Have you gone to the police?" Urahara asked, hoping to lure some information from her.

"A report was filed, but the police haven't come up with anything. I don't have confidence in those incompetent and corruptible fools. I haven't found too many trustworthy ones. And, no, I don't have a picture, he hates having them taken. He's tall, about your height. He's thin but muscular. Dark hair he wears in spikes around his head. He has blue eyes but they are usually hidden by purple sunglasses," she looked thoughtful for a moment then said, "I don't mean to change the subject but, I'm curious, don't your find that body confining?"

Urahara hid his surprise. So she knows what he was, but what in hell was she, he thought. "I've grown accustomed to it," he then countered with, "What was that you were just doing?"

She answered candidly knowing the kid gloves were now off, "Just a trick to try and find him."

Time to dangle the bait a little, he mused, and see what happens. "I felt something similar to it," he hedged, "About a month and a half ago. However, it was a lot more powerful."

"What?" she sounded shocked, "He wouldn't…," she trailed off muttering in a language he didn't understand.

Now they were getting somewhere. Maybe now he could get some answers.

"Who wouldn't what?" he asked almost idly.

She sighed and crossed her arms in something resembling a self-hug, "My ward is very powerful, but he refuses to use his power. If what you say is true then something seriously drastic must have happened to force him to use it." She fell again to muttering, this time in Japanese. He caught a snippet or two about 'reckless, foolhardy' and 'tarrying off without so much as a word," then the next was heard quite plainly, "His grandmother is going to have my hide."

After Aizen had managed to manipulate his exile Urahara had trained himself to be able to spot lies and deception. She was telling the absolute truth. It was at the mention of family that he decided to end the charade. "I may be able to help you, but don't get your hopes too high."

"Please tell me he's not hurt."

"Physically he's fine," he rushed on when he saw her pained expression, "He has lost his memory."

"Oh, dear."

x-X-x

"Rei," Urahara called upon entering the dining room, "There's someone here I'd like you to meet. Her name is Maria," he added as the brunette came into the room and froze.

"Why do you want me to meet this old woman?" he asked not taking his eyes from her.

Old? What was he talking about? Granted she was probably ten years older than Rei himself, but that wasn't grounds to call her old.

"Old woman? At least that's better than old hag," she turned to Urahara and said, "It's his pet name for me." She turned back to the boy and smiled, "I see my illusions don't fool you even when you don't remember anything."

Illusions? This keeps on getting weirder and weirder.

"I know you?" Rei asked hopefully.

"You do. Although, you always claimed to rather not," she laughed.

He closed his eyes and bowed his head with a look of concentration, his hair, again, covering his face. After a while he shook his head despondently and opened his lids, "Nothing. I don't remember you."

She slowly approached him and raised her hand, letting it hover in front of his face, "May I?"

Another sign that she really did know the youth, she was aware of his aversion to physical contact.

At his nod she placed her fingertips against his forehead and said, "Sleep," along with a small burst of power.

He fell boneless into her waiting arms, and was slowly lowered to the floor.

"Why did you do that? How did you do that?" Urahara asked as he watched her pet the sleeping boy's head resting in her lap.

"It's easier to search a sleeping mind than a waking one. Plus finding out what happened is likely going to be a bad experience for him, it's best if he slept through it," a wistful smile drifted across her lips, "And as an added bonus, I get to hug him again. Now," the smile was gone, "I'm placing a barrier around us, please, do not interrupt. This is tricky business." She closed her eyes and placed a palm over the boy's closed eyes. Power enshrouded the pair.

It took him a moment to realize that she had neatly avoided answering his second question.

Almost an hour later she woke from her trance with tears running down her cheeks. She clutched Rei closer to herself and whispered, "Oh, my poor, poor boy! What have you done to yourself?"

x-X-x

Rei, still sleeping, was placed on his futon in Tessai's room. The rest of the household, excluding Abarai who was still training and Sado who had went home for the night, was in the dining room waiting for an explanation from Maria. They had to wait for her to complete her phone call first.

"Yes, I have news…He's fine, for the most part…No, no he's not hurt. Calm down, he's sleeping…Ginji, I need you to listen very carefully…His memories have been locked away."

Locked away, that's a strange way of putting it, Urahara thought.

"…Right, he doesn't remember anything…Yes, I can help him. But I need some things from my shop, you're going to have to get them for me. And, Ginji, don't tell anyone that he's been found or where you're going. Understand?…Good, call me when you get there…Bye," she ended the call with a sigh, "Poor child, these last month and a half has been hard on him."

"Who was that?" Jinta piped in before anyone else could.

"The one you call Shugorei's best friend, wise choice in giving him that name, by the way. Although he would never admit it, he does try to protect everyone."

"What's his real name?" Ururu asked.

"Ban."

"How did he get into his condition?" Tessai questioned having heard what had transpired earlier from Urahara.

"As I've said before, Ban is very powerful. One of his gifts, or," she shook her head, "curses as he calls them, if used too often has the ability to kill him. He ran into a situation where another use was unavoidable. In an effort to save his own life he used his power, somewhat recklessly, to try and stop it. He succeeded after a fashion, but with all things, at a great physical and mental price. The ordeal rendered him in his current condition."

"Why hasn't he been able to remember on his own?"

"This isn't akin to a head injury, where, as you heal they return. In his case the 'damage' is still there. Let me put it this way. His mind is split, fractured. In order to save himself he removed the threat by tearing apart his psyche. He separated, isolated, and contained the harmful energies. But they are as much a part of him as his organs. You can not tamper with them and not expect consequences. I'm not sure if he factored in this variable when he was doing it, but he ended up sacrificing the very thing he was trying to save."

"Heavens," Tessai was almost rendered speechless.

"He never does anything by half measures," she stated before her cell phone rang.

"He must have ran the entire way," she muttered, then addressed them, "A moment, please," she flipped open the gadget, "Yes?…Alright, I'll need the silver bowl from the reading table…a bottle of sea salt from the purple cabinet…four black candles and one white from behind the counter…the black cord from underneath the counter… Now, in the closet next to you, you'll find a bag hanging from the door. I'll need that…Lastly, in the desk in the corner, open the top left drawer…inside is a black cloth covered bundle. Don't open it, just bring it…Yes, it is. Don't try and touch it without the cloth. Alright, I need you to come to me…Don't worry, you won't get lost," she reassured and dug into one of the pouches hanging from her belt. "Behind the reading table is a shelf…on the second shelf from the top will be a black stone shaped like a ball resting in an open wooden box. Hold it in your hand. Do not let go." She had an identical orb in her own hand. She closed her eyes and whispered, "Hermes, God of Travelers and Thievery. Heed my call and guide this child. Guard his steps and let him not wander. Hide his passage from those who would hinder. Bring him safely to me!"

Her wording was close to that of kidou spells he noted. As she was chanting her reiatsu had been gathering in a nimbus around her. When the last word was uttered the power compressed and was absorbed in to the black gemstone. And what was with the items she said she needed, they were some very strange things to ask for.

"Ginji, start heading west and the stone will guide you here. Just remember to keep it in your hand until you reach me…No more than a day…Yes, it was necessary. They're probably waiting for you outside…They're your friends, of course they followed you. Now hurry. The faster you get here, the faster we can restore Ban…Bye."

Urahara couldn't hold back any longer, he just had to know, "What manner of being are you to have the kind of power you allude to and have demonstrated?"

"We are a rare breed, sir, there aren't many of us left. Those of us who choose live in mainstream society are fewer still and we know how to hide ourselves. So it's not that surprising you've never discovered one of us before," she paused in her narrative to put away her phone, "We're witches."

"As in hocus-pocus, flying brooms, 'I'll get you and your little dog, too'?" Jinta squeaked.

Maria laughed, "Oh, you are delightful! Yes, to the hocus-pocus. No flying brooms, sadly. And the last only if you get on our bad side."

Questions and thoughts clamored inside his head, each vying for dominance as he digested this new information.

"How do you plan on helping him rebuild his mind?" Tessai asked one of the prominent issues floating in Urahara's mind.

"I'll explain when Ginji gets here so I'll only have to do it once," she gestured to the sphere still in her hand.

"And that will take a day, you said?" Tessai confirmed.

"If Ginji doesn't seriously push himself, he'll be here about this time tomorrow. But knowing him it'll probably be sooner."

"What are we going to tell Rei, I mean, Ban when he wakes up?" Ururu asked.

"I'll keep him asleep, so don't worry about that," she said sitting more comfortably.

"You can do that?!" Jinta blurted.

"Normally I wouldn't be able to. However, he's severed himself from his power and the knowledge to use it."

"You mean he would be able to counter your power?" Urahara was intrigued.

"Counter and overwhelm it easily," she snorted fondly, "Such a troublesome brat."

Urahara turned to Ururu, "It appears we have another guest. Would you mind setting up a futon in your room--," his request was never finished.

"That's not necessary, very much appreciated, however. I cannot loose contact or concentration on the stone," Maria explained.

"What is it exactly?" Urahara asked.

"It's black tourmaline. It helps to block negativity, promotes vitality and grounding. And it's used for it's property to point in the direction of things that will bring 'good'.(9)"

"Well make sure to rest when you can," Urahara said facetiously, holding his other questions for later. "We wouldn't want you to get bags under your eyes or strain wrinkles on your forehead. You're much too young for that yet."

"You think so?" she asked girlishly raising her unoccupied hand to her blushing cheek, "You are a dear to say such things considering I'm five times older than Ban."

Doing the math faster than Urahara, Tessai gasped, "You're seventy-five?"

"You do know how to flatter a girl! But you're mistaken, I'm ninety-nine years old."

"That means…," Urahara was flabbergasted, and that didn't happen very often, how could he have misjudged both of their ages so thoroughly.

"Yes, Ban's nineteen."

x-X-x

"He is that much more powerful than you?" Urahara was finally able to ask after the others had gone to sleep agreeing to allow Urahara to keep the woman company.

"That boy could out magic me by the time he was thirteen. If he were ever to get serious and apply himself I've no doubt he could give his grandmother a run for her money. Not that I'd tell either of them that. Ban has a big enough head as it is and I'd rather not live out the rest of my life as a toad or anything else as equally unpleasant if she heard," she shuddered.

"I take it, she's a witch too?"

"Our Queen to be exact," she informed.

"So the boy sleeping in the next room…," he left the question hanging.

"Is the heir," she finished, "Our future King."

Urahara chuckled, "Maybe we should have named him Arthur." He explained at her puzzled look, "When we were deliberating on what name to give him, one of my younger friends suggested Merlin," he saw her wince, "He fiercely rejected the idea."

"I'm amazed that Ban's aversion to magic is so strong it transcended his amnesia. Merlin was one of our more flamboyant predecessors and with Ban's hatred I can understand why he didn't want that name."

"Why does he hate magic? It's part of who he is."

She sighed, "This goes no further than us," at his nod she continued, "Ban inherited a rare gift that witches of today say is evil. His mother cast him away because of it, claiming he was not her child but a devil's child. His young life was filled with hate and distrust. His grandmother sent him to live with me when he was nine, faking his death to escape those hunting him. He has no love for the magic, the gifts that took everything from him."

"He can't hide from what or who he is," Urahara said realizing Ichigo was having the same problems. Trying to hide his hollow and probably denying it's very existence at first.

"He's come to realize that. But he refuses to be forced into his role as heir. His grandmother is allowing him to have his freedom while he can. When he is needed he'll assume his rightful place."

"What's your place within this hierarchy?"

"Me? Nothing more than his nanny and tutor. Not that he really let me do my job. He learned all on his own," she beamed proudly.

"Even the darker side?" he asked thinking of the Adjucha.

"There is no light or dark magic, per se. Magic uses both positive and negative energies. Negative energies aren't always evil, as positive aren't always good. Magic simply is," she tried to explain.

"What about making pacts with hollows?"

"Pacts? Hollows?" she puzzled.

"A week ago the children were attacked by a hollow, a lost soul, with the rank of Adjucha. Ban stopped the attack and the Adjucha bowed to him, called him sire, and left. How do you explain that?"

"Oh, the draugr of the White Sands," she said comprehendingly, "They've always had a tentative allegiance to our royal house. It wasn't until Ban was born that they started to take their pledge seriously."

"Why is that?"

"Ban is the first Witch King in over ten millennia. The first male to be born with the gifts, power, and genius needed to rule. The draugr have some sort of prophecy or legend about the next Witch King. They were never very forthcoming with an explanation, at least not to us. Ban might know," she speculated.

"Can you search his mind and see?" He was curious if it had anything to do with Aizen and his schemes.

She shook her head, "I won't be able to do it again, he will instinctively rebuff any other attempts I make. I was able to catch him by surprise the first time. Even without his powers his mind is very strong. He could have me running in circles or trapped in a labyrinth. I'd never find what I was looking for. Besides, he's going to be miffed enough as it is for what I've done so far, I really don't want to make him mad."

"That bad?" he asked sympathetically remembering a certain little blond vice-captain who would get angry at the drop of a hat.

"I've never seen him seriously angry, but with his abilities," she shuddered, "it could be devastating."

Urahara nodded in understanding. Having seen for himself the young man's fighting skills, add to that, magical capabilities. He didn't want to fathom the possibilities.

9. - Tourmaline – Black

Description: Deep, dark black

Simply excellent at repelling negativity. Can protect a person from the negativity of another person. Increases vitality, energy, emotional stability, and intellectual acuity. Protects against negative spells. Excellent for grounding. Can be used as an energy deflector - good for excessive amounts of radiation (i.e.: cancer treatment) Tourmaline can point you in the direction of things that will bring "good". Considered a "teller" stone ... can tell you who or what is causing you problems.

./magickal_properties_of__


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

The next day was wrought with anticipation. Even the morning's entertainment of Abarai and Sado's first meeting with Maria did little to soothe their anxiety and impatience.

They were sitting around the dining table enjoying tea and idle conversation after their afternoon meal when the back door burst open. Every fighter jumped to their feet as a blonde whirlwind swept into the room from the kitchen.

Urahara stopped everyone from attacking as he took in the appearance of the tense, panting new arrival. The blonde was a young man dressed casually in khaki shorts, white t-shirt, and a green vest, toting a backpack. His almost frantic brown eyes scanned the room disregarding the presence of everyone save Maria. Once he spied her he asked urgently, "Where is he?"

Maria approached the youth, after putting away her stone, and hugged him saying, "He's still sleeping. Come, I'll take you to him."

"Ban never sleeps this much, are you sure he's okay?" Was his plaintive reply.

"Yes, he's fine. I've kept him asleep," she stated drawing him towards Tessai's room.

Urahara gestured for the others to resume their seats as not to crowd the boy and silently followed the pair.

Upon entering the room he found, who he assumed was, Ginji kneeling by Ban's side grasping his hand with tears in his eyes. Studying the boy Urahara found him to have the normal reiatsu signature of an average human.

"What happened to him, Maria?" he asked.

"He used the jagan a fourth time," she answered.

That must be the name of the power that Ban used too often, but what did it do?

"What?! Oh, Ban, how could you?"

"From what I was able to _see_, after he split up with you he fought off some protection service agents. While fighting a group with guns, one was able to catch Ban in his crosshairs. Ban had no choice," she informed him sadly.

Protection service? What were they and why would Ban be fighting them? More questions to ask.

"Ban always said that doing that would kill him,' Ginji half asked.

"It nearly did. Ban was able to stop it but it left him like this."

"How can we bring him back?" he turned a hopeful expression to her.

"She said she'd explain that once you got here," Urahara said, speaking for the first time.

The boy stood and bowed low to him, "I deeply thank you for looking after him."

"Think nothing of it, young man. Now let's learn how we can fix him," he couldn't help but try to comfort the boy. His trusting, expressive brown eyes brought out Urahara's fatherly instinct.

"And while I'm explaining things, Ginji, you can rest and get something to eat," Maria practically commanded, "Since I'm sure you did neither on your way here."

"But--," Ginji tried to argue.

"He's not going anywhere. Once I've explained everything you can come back here and be with him."

"Alright," he grudgingly agreed.

Urahara led the way back to the others. When Tessai returned with a meal for Ginji he made introductions.

"Ginji, my name is Urahara Kisuke, they are my housemates, Tsukabishi Tessai, Hanakari Jinta, and Tsumugiya Ururu. And a couple of friends, Sado Yasutora and Abarai Renji. Everyone this is Ginji, Rei's, or rather, Ban's friend.'

"Rei?" Ginji murmured between bites.

"They named him, Shugorei, during his stay," Maria told him.

Ginji's eyes widened slightly, "Oh, he's going to be so mad."

"What's so wrong with calling him that?" Jinta asked indignantly.

"Nothing wrong, really. Ban just…Ban doesn't…Well, he tries to pretend that he doesn't care for anyone, that he only looks out for himself," Ginji sighed and shook his head, "Unfortunately, many of my friends buy into it," he then grinned, "But by giving him that name you completely contradicted that image."

"Why would he do something like that?" Abarai asked.

Ginji swallowed a mouthful of food then answered, "That's just the way Ban is."

Knowing what little Maria had told him, Urahara assumed, he did so as a protective measure and as a way to cope with past experiences.

"Now that the young man has arrived, how do you plan on restoring Ban's mind?" Tessai questioned.

"Are any of you familiar with the theory of anamnesis?" At the unanimous negative she explained. "Theory states that the soul retains all knowledge. When reincarnated, the shock of birth causes this knowledge to be forgotten. That one doesn't really learn but recalls what was already known.(10)"

"You believe removing his soul would work?" Urahara asked, "I hadn't thought of that." Truthfully he had briefly toyed with the idea but discarded it not wanting to risk the boy being affected by whatever caused him to have his fits whenever an enemy attacked.

"Good thing you hadn't!" she exclaimed, "Once his soul leaves his body the restraints he placed on the killing power that started this mess would be released."

"I thought you said he stopped it?" Ururu asked.

"I should have said delayed," she apologized, "And just removing his soul would not have given him back his memories. For that I'm going to have to invoke the power of Janus, the Roman god of gates, doors, beginnings, and endings. His domains include change, transition, and time.(11) Through Janus Ban will regain his past."

"But what about the power that's going to kill Ban?" Ginji, it appeared, would not be swayed from her earlier remark.

"I will offer it to Janus as sacrifice and payment for his help," she soothed.

"Will it be enough?" Ginji worried.

"That, and the fact that he will be helping one of Asclepius' favored ones, most definitely."

Favored one? Asclepius? Wasn't he a Greek god?

The witching world was even more confusing that the human one, he was coming to realize.

"When can you start?" Abarai broke in.

"First I need to find a large open area to make the circle. Some place away from prying eyes and where Ban's power won't destroy everything if it gets away from me. Once I find a suitable place it will take me a few hours to cleanse and bless the area and to prepare the ritual."

"I may be able to help you there," Urahara offered, "I just so happen to have a place that, I believe, will be ideal."

"Wonderful. I'll inspect it once Ginji settles down to rest."

Maria deemed the training grounds perfect after looking it over and shooed Urahara away as she started to rummage through the backpack Ginji handed her before retiring to Tessai's room.

Leaving her to her own devices he decided to check up on their newest guest. Slowly opening the bedroom door he found the boy sitting against the wall by Ban's futon, wide awake and staring at this friend.

"Didn't Maria tell you to sleep?" he asked gently.

"Not tired."

"He won't disappear if you close your eyes, you know."

"I know. It's just, whenever I've ever needed help Ban was always there. And the one time he needed mine, I failed him," Ginji said clenching his fists in his lap.

"You're here now. You brought Maria what she needs to help him. You're sitting here worrying yourself sick. You haven't failed him. He'd tell you the same thing," Urahara consoled him.

A small smile graced his lips, "Yeah, you're right. He'd tell me that and then reinforce it with his fist."

"Really? I never took him for the violent type."

"Only when I'm being stupid," Ginji chuckled.

"Is that so?" Urahara shared in his amusement.

"Yeah, Ban's the best," he declared.

"What is a protection service and why was he fighting them?"

"Basically what it sounds like. They are hired to protect and item, at any costs. He was stopping them from getting in the way of the delivery of a package we'd recovered for our client." Ginji answered.

"You're couriers?" A tame line of work considering Ban's talents and skills.

"No. We're retrievers with a near one hundred percent success rate," he grinned.

That sounded more in keeping with what the boy could do.

"So, how did you two meet?" Urahara asked interested to learn about his young friend.

Ginji lost his smile and stated frankly, "Ban saved me from myself. He helped me realize that no matter how much power I gained, no matter how hard I tried to keep everyone safe, no matter how many people I killed, it would never be enough. There would always be more power, another victim, another predator. I was stuck in an endless loop with no escape. Until Ban. He told me I could stop. Simple as that, just stop. It wasn't easy, but I did it. I stopped and walked away from that life. Ban's been by my side ever since."

"Courage, strength, and resolve. It takes a lot to reshape one's life," Urahara spoke from experience.

"Yes, Ban helped me find them. He didn't have to, he could have killed me instead. That's why I'll stop at nothing to help him, to bring him back to himself."

x-X-x

They stood outside the circle that was scribed into the stone floor. Four black candles were placed at the circle's edge and a white one was in the center near Ban who lay atop a futon. Beside the futon was a large silver bowl. The only other person inside the circle was Maria. She was dressed in outlandish garb. A headdress made of multihued earth toned fabric and bells adorned her head. Mere strips of cloth in the same shades as the headdress barely covered her bosom and fabric flowed over her arms from it's straps over her shoulders to her wrists. Her midriff was criss-crossed with alternating colored fabric strips which led to a long skirt that seemed to be made up of hundreds and hundreds of overlapping folds that billowed when she walked. She turned to them and instructed, "I'm going to start the ritual now. No matter what happens no one must try to enter the circle. This is very complicated and I do not want any distractions."

She began the ritual by walking around the circle clockwise chanting under her breath in a foreign language. She lit each of the black candles placed at the cardinal points as she went. Although Urahara had no idea how she did it, he saw no evidence of a lighter nor did feel any power being used. Each flame rose as a different color, green yellow, red, and blue. As she finished walking the circle, Urahara felt the power she had been building whip around the circle and snap back to Maria. She then made her way to the center where she lit the lone white candle placed above Ban's head. It's flame flared white. She knelt next to the boy's left side and drew from the silver bowl at her hip a length of thin black rope. She dunked it three times back into the bowl before placing the wet length in an intricate design on the sleeping boy's chest, still chanting in an almost sing-song manner.

Reaching back into the bowl she placed both dripping hands over the white flame. Steam started to rise from her hands. The vapor did not dissipate, but solidified into the form of a young man. Well, he looked young until one saw his eyes. The knowledge, wisdom, and eons within them told another story. Oddly, the color of those eyes was indeterminate, they shifted and changed constantly. His tawny hair fell just passed his ears and was held at bay by a wreath of golden leaves. He was muscular and lean and draped in white cloth that rustled in a breeze that only he could feel.

The lack of reiatsu that came from him was almost anticlimactic, Urahara thought before realizing that if he really was a god, his power would surely crush them all. He was grateful for his discretion.

The god stood, hovered rather, patiently as the witch chanted another incantation, pulling another cord from the bowl. Another pattern was formed out of it over Ban's crown and forehead. She looked up to meet Janus' gaze, at his nod she swept her hand over the boy's chest and passed his head, pulling his soul from his body. The still sleeping soul floated next to Janus over the white candle. Urahara noticed immediately that the boy didn't have a normal chain of fate. In fact it wasn't a chain at all, more of a multithreaded rope. Each thread glowed with a different color, too many to define.

No sooner had the soul left it's host that a large black mist swirled from Ban, obscuring everything in sight, filling and clearly defining the sphere of protection Maria had erected. The malignant force of the black reiatsu nearly sent Urahara to his knees. He noticed the children hugging each other as their legs gave way. Tessai, Abarai, and Sado tensed and swayed as they felt what could only be defined as absolute evil. Ginji curiously seemed unaffected by the dark power. Almost immediately the power vanished, Urahara presumed, absorbed by the god.

Maria took Ban's soulless body's left arm and placed it over the bowl's rim. From somewhere out of the volumes of fabric that made up her skirt she pulled a black cloth wrapped parcel. Unfolding the material she drew forth a gleaming scarlet handled dagger. Setting the cloth aside she placed the blade at the boy's wrist then paused to chant again.

"What the hell is she doing?" Abarai hissed and took a step towards the edge of the circle with Sado close behind him.

They both stopped when Ginji blocked their advance, "She said no distractions," his voice had taken on a soft deadly lilt, something they were not expecting, it, as much as him standing in their way, stopped them.

"But she's going to cut him!" Abarai stated in disbelief.

"Yes, she is."

"And you're okay with that?"

"Ban's blood in very powerful. It once brought back a friend's soul that had died.(12) I trust Maria, if she believes his blood is needed, then it's needed. Don't interfere."

The air around Ginji almost seemed to crackle. The fine hairs on the back of Urahara's neck and arms stood to attention. What was going on? Was it Ginji causing this? And if so, how, there was no reiatsu coming from him.

When the two nodded their compliance the energy dropped and their attention focused back on the trio in the circle.

Maria was holding Ban's bleeding arm. As the blood fell into the bowl a slight glow emanated from within it. After a few more drops she held the wound closed and set his arm back on his stomach. She stirred the contents of the bowl with the blade. Putting it to the side she raised the silver dish towards the god. He placed one hand in the offered basin and the other on the sleeping soul's head. After a moment he removed both hands and winked out of existence, leaving behind a faint afterimage that slowly faded. Once his presence had completely gone Maria tipped the bowl and spilled it's contents over the still form before her.

The wave of reiatsu that followed the first touch of the bloody, shimmering liquid to Ban's body sent everyone but him, Tessai, and Ginji to the floor. Urahara found that he had to force himself to breath through the thick, heavy, earthy power. He also realized that he couldn't move due to it's weight. He could compensate for that, it wasn't any worse than when Yamamoto had once lost his temper. What knocked him for a loop was the rise of a new reiatsu that encompassed the circle, entwining with Ban's. Urahara got the distinct impression of scales before the combined reiatsu started to eat away at his consciousness.

"Ginji," he heard Maria's strained call, "Your help, please."

Through dimming vision he saw Ginji, still unhampered by the immense power, step up to the circle and place his hands on the once more visible barrier. Urahara watched as lightning arced between the boy's hands and around the circumference of the barrier. As the lightning branched and streaked across the entirety of the circle the reiatsu's pressure diminished to a more bearable level.

How did he do that? What was he? Surely he wasn't a witch too, there was no power signature to depict a spell being cast. And Maria didn't say anything about him being one. Or was he, Maria did light those candles somehow without using any.

"Ginji, can you hold that while I try to calm them?" Maria's tired voice floated from the scale enclosed space.

"Yes," he said simply, his concentration solely on his task.

Almost thirty minutes later the reticulating scales dispersed, the lightning soon followed. The boy sunk slowly to his knees looking into the circle. Following his gaze Urahara noticed Maria standing from her position by Ban's side. Raising her right hand over the now soulless and godless white candle the flame rose to her palm. She rotated in a counter-clockwise motion calling each flame as she went to join the others in her hand, blue, red, yellow, and green. Cupping the now single multihued flame she threw the fire ball at her feet. The ball burst when it hit the floor and was absorbed into the rock.

Maria muttered a final passage. It seemed more ceremonial than an actual part of the ritual but they all kept quiet until she finished and wiped a weary hand over her pale face.

"Maria," Ginji's voice held so much hope in that one word.

"His mind is no longer in pieces, the ritual was successful. When he wakes he will remember," she knelt again and started to gather her supplies.

Ginji slowly crawled his way to her side without even bothering the get up and walk, "He's going to be alright?"

"Yes."

He said, "Good," and promptly passed out.

x-X-x

Leaving the two sleeping boys below, the rest of the household adjourned in the dining room. When Urahara helped Maria arrange both boys on the futon he noticed that Ban was as dry as could be and not a blood stain was to be found, also the wound on his wrist had healed without a trace. He could only shake his head at the strange ways of the witch.

Maria was just returning from the bathroom, where she had changed back into her gypsy attire, as Tessai came from the kitchen with tea and sake.

"You look dead on your feet, my dear," Urahara told her as she took her seat and gratefully accepted a cup of sake from him.

"Ban's power alone is nearly impossible to contain but with the unexpected appearance of Asclepius," she shook her head, "If he hadn't recognized Ginji I'm not sure what would have happened."

"Why did he come? You obviously didn't call for him," Tessai commented.

"He felt Ban's pain and came to protect him."

"Pain? You mean the cut on his arm?" Ururu asked concernedly.

"Not physical pain, honey, emotional pain. Ban's nineteen years of life, all the joy, sorrow, and tedium were given back to him all at once. He relived his whole life in a matter of seconds. It's not an easy thing."

"How was Ginji able to summon lightning? Is he a witch, too?" Urahara puzzled.

"No, he's human. It's a natural ability. One, I've been told, he first exhibited at adolescence. It was this ability that earned him the name Lightning Lord." She frowned into her sake.

"What is it?" Sado asked at her expression.

"Hmmm? Oh, just realizing how much Ginji thinks he owes Ban, that's all."

"Care to explain that cryptic little comment?" Abarai groused grumpily.

"Lightning Lord isn't so much a name as it's another personality. Ginji was slowly disappearing with each reemergence of the Lightning Lord. Ban put a stop to that, he offered Ginji a choice he had never considered before, gave him the option of a different life. Ginji took it and has been by Ban's side ever since," she yawned then grinned, "Ginji has been good for him. He's taught Ban how to smile again."

Maria's yawn prompted Urahara's next words, "Whatever other questions can wait for tomorrow. We all need to sleep. Ururu, if you would escort Maria to your room, please, and make her comfortable."

It was going to be another long night, Urahara admitted, waiting for the boy to awaken.

10. - Socrates developed his theory of _anamnesis_. He suggests that the soul is immortal, and repeatedly incarnated; knowledge is actually in the soul from eternity , but each time the soul is incarnated its knowledge is forgotten in the shock of birth. What one perceives to be learning, then, is actually the recovery of what one has forgotten. This wikipedia site: .org/wiki/Anamnesis

11. - Roman mythology, Janus was the god of gates, doors, doorways, beginnings and endings. He was frequently used to symbolize change and transitions such as the progression of past to future, of one condition to another, of one vision to another, the growing up of young people, and of one universe to another. He was also known as the figure representing time because he could see into the past with one face and into the future with the other. The wikipedia site: .org/wiki/Janus

12. - At the end of the Divine Design Arc, volumes 14-18, Ban, along with the help of Maria and Lucifer, brought Toshiki back to life after Lucifer crushed his heart on the higher plane.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Urahara woke the next morning with a spring in his step, the sense of a mystery solved just within his grasp. He was in such a good mood he was whistling as he wandered into the kitchen to greet Tessai.

"Good morning! Sleep well last night?"

Tessai stirred some spices in the pot of what smelled like miso soup before answering, "Morning to you as well. Actually it took longer for me to fall asleep than usual. It was almost strange to have the room to myself again."

"Sorry to say, my friend," he patted the large man's shoulder, "but it's something you'll have to get used to, with Ban having his memories back he'll return with his friends to his old life. Speaking of, how are the boys doing?"

"I checked on them before I started breakfast, both were still sleeping soundly."

"Good, let them sleep as long as they like," Urahara stated as he helped Tessai take the dishes and food to the table.

Breakfast started out as a quiet affair even with the occasional bickering between Jinta and Abarai. Halfway through the meal Ginji came to the doorway rubbing sleep from his eyes.

"Come, Ginji, sit and eat. Will Ban be joining us soon?" Urahara patted the place next to him in invitation.

"Thank you," the boy said as he sat, "And no, Ban's not--,"

"Ban's not what?" Maria interrupted as she came into the room, looking fresh from the shower as she twisted her wet hair up into a complicated design using a ribbon and chop sticks.

"Ban's not here," he finished.

She shook her head and sat, "I should have known."

"What do you mean "not here'?" Abarai almost yelled.

"That should be self explanatory, moocher," Jinta shot in.

"I mean, squirt, is why would he leave when they're here," he gestured between Ginji and Maria.

Ginji answered unhappily, "Ban's a very private person. He didn't want to have us watch as he worked through the worst of his memories."

That reminded Urahara about the boy's episode after the first Arrancar attack. "I found him once staring at his hand when it was covered in blood, not his own," he quickly interjected at the horrified look on the blonde's face, "The feelings he said it inspired weren't the best."

Ginji took a deep breath and said, "That's one of the memories he still has trouble with, not that he'd admit it or anything. But then, deliberately killing a friend is not something you can just shrug off.(13)"

The silence that followed his statement was filled with understanding. Warriors to the core, each and every one of them knew the cost of life was sometimes very heavy. That there were always hard decisions to make.

"I don't know much of Ban's past, but I do know most of it was hard and painful. Even worse than mine. It'll take him a few days, but he will be back," he cracked a ruthful smile, "If he's gone for more than that I can always do something drastic."

"Ginji, you're about as bad as he is!" Maria chuckled.

"Wait, wait, I don't get it. What do you mean by 'drastic'?" Jinta complained.

"Ban knows when I'm in trouble and always comes to help me. So if I just so happen to _accidentally_ get into a life or death situation, he'll be there to save me," Ginji clarified.

"You're a loon, you know that?" Jinta stated.

"Why are you calling me a bird?"

x-X-x

It was two days before the brunette reappeared. Right away Urahara noticed the difference in the boy, and it had nothing to do with his change in attire, his now spiked hair, or the purple glasses resting on his nose. His aura was completely different, it projected a feeling of sardonic melancholy when his icy indifferent mask slipped. He moved like a well oiled machine, all contained strength and agility as if expecting an attack at any moment. When he caught a glimpse of those blue eyes, gone was the hopeless desperation, but what replaced it wasn't any better. They were guarded and wary, eyes that seen and done far too much, eyes that blocked everything to protect himself. They did lighten, however, when Ginji glomped him.

"Get off me, you damn electric eel," his somewhat hard words held only humor.

"I'm so glad you're back!" Ginji said stepping back.

Ban's closed fist met with Ginji's head and said, "You've lost weight, moron, and you've gotten weak. You should have been able to hold the barrier twice as long and not pass out."

Again he demonstrated his ability to know things he shouldn't.

"But, Ban," Ginji held out the other boy's name in a drawn out whine.

Ban ruffled his hair in response. "Where's the hag?"

"Maria went shopping."

"Figures," he snorted, then turned to Urahara and the assembled household standing behind him. "Thanks for your help, and for looking after Ginji the past couple days."

"Hey!" Ginji's protest was cut off when Ban pulled him into a headlock.

"Now if we may prevail upon your hospitality for a little while longer?" he continued at Urahara's stunned nod, the boy was certainly abrupt and understated, "We've both become weak and need to use your training facilities."

x-X-x

The next week passed quickly. The boys spent most of their time fighting. Watching the bouts, Urahara was again amazed at the fighting ability of the brunette, he truly was a genius of battle. He was doubly amazed that Ginji could keep up with Ban, he didn't know how any human could do that.

When they weren't training Ginji was often found playing with the children and Ban wouldn't be far away watching while smoking a cigarette, lit with the Zippo he came with. Ginji supplied the information that the lighter once belonged to a friend. At the stilted way he answer to the question, Urahara figured it belonged to the friend Ban killed.

Ban was very elusive, whenever Urahara got it in mind to talk with the boy he would disappear. Maria told him that Ban was just embarrassed about what happened and had yet to come up with a way to cope with it. That Ban would talk to him when he was ready. Which, as it turned out, was the day they were leaving, and the subject Ban chose to address surprised the hell out of him.

They were gathered at the back of the shop bidding farewell to their new friends when Ban pulled him aside.

"You can put one of your worries to rest, Kisuke."

"What worry would that be?" he asked at Ban's serious look.

"Something this Aizen of yours has failed to understand, the universe is a balance. Always has been, always will be. That's why you have places like the White Sands Plain and the Spectral City, and heaven and hell."

He assumed the Spectral City was Soul Society based on that Maria called Hueco Mundo the White Sands. "We know that." It was a basic lesson taught at the academy. However, how had Ban found out about Aizen? He must have eavesdropped a lot. One more point towards the conclusion that the boy would make a great ninja.

"But do you know that there is also a balance to be kept within those realms themselves? That is one of the reasons the White Sands and the City are always fighting. That is what balances those two worlds," Ban said. The idea was something Urahara had entertained himself some time ago, so he nodded in agreement. The boy resumed his narrative, "It's the form of balance of the higher planes that's going to keep your renegade from attaining his goal of becoming king and ruling heaven."

That peaked his interest, he had never thought of that before, "What is that balance?"

"In order for heaven and hell to remain stable they must have mortal rulers."

"Mortal!?" he kept his voice down to not draw attention.

"Yes. Can you think of any better counter to the spiritual world? Normally, these people don't realize who they are. They live out their lives blissfully ignorant of the role they play in the universe. When they pass from this world another is chosen for the task."

After digesting that, he caught on to Ban's words, "You say 'normally.' Do you know who those people are now?"

He nodded with a smirk.

Urahara thought of the boy's powerful reiatsu and then his alliance with a god. "You? The king of heaven?"

The boy snorted, "Tch, hardly."

"You nearly gave me a heart attack," he theatrically put a hand to his chest.

"Hell's my domain."

He nearly fainted for real at the youth's words. That explains why the Adjucha bowed to him. He wasn't only the future king of the witches but also the king of hell. But if he was the mortal for hell, then, "Who's heaven's ruler?"

Ban grinned and thumbed over his shoulder at the excited blonde talking with the children.

"Does he know?"

"No. It's not a burden he needs to carry."

"Then what is the Ouken?(14) Isn't it the key to heaven?"

Ban shook his head, stealing a glance at his friend, "It's power. Unimaginable, never ending power. Only the king of hell has any chance of countering and controlling it."

"The Lightning Lord?" Urahara hazard to guess.

"Yeah," he sighed.

"Ban, are you ready?" Ginji came up and slung an arm over Ban's shoulders. Urahara noticed that Ginji's was the only person's touch Ban didn't tense and shy away from.

"Almost. Tell the old hag to stop hitting on Renji," he playfully pushed his friend towards Maria and the deeply blushing redhead. When the boy left, Ban said, "Thank you again for all you've done."

"No problem there, my friend. You know, I still have questions for you," Urahara smiled.

"They'll have to wait for another time. Be warned, Kisuke, another attack is coming, it won't be for a few more days but be ready."

"You sure you can't stay and help?"

"I've been away too long. I have responsibilities to return to," Ban told him.

"I understand. Until next time. Take care of yourself, Ban"

"You too. Say goodbye to Yoruichi and the others for me."

With a final wave, the trio walked down the alley towards the street.

Urahara turned to Tessai with a grin, "If you're still feeling lonely, we can always get a dog."

end

13. - During the Givers and the Takers Arc, volumes 1 and 2, the Getbackers meet Himiko, who is out for Ban's blood because he killed her older brother, Yamato. We are led to believe that Yamato asked Ban to kill him after extracting a promise from Ban to protect her.

14. - Ouken is the key to Heaven that Aizen is tying to obtain. Bleach Ch .

A/N: thanks for reading and i hope you enjoyed it : )


End file.
